Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus bar unit.
Description of Related Art
In a rotary electric machine, as coils of each phase are electrically connected to an external power supply by separate power lines, power is supplied to the coils of each phase from the external power supply. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2015-133873 discloses a configuration in which power lines corresponding to coils of respective phases are molded integrally by a fixing member.
Incidentally, in the configuration of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2015-133873, wire rods are used as the power lines. In this configuration, it is difficult to position the power lines with respect to the fixing member during formation of the fixing member. This leads to complication of a manufacturing process, manufacturing cost is increased, and stabilization of quality is difficult. In addition, when the wire rod is used as the power line, after assembly to the rotary electric machine, the power line is likely to be flexibly deformed due to vibrations or the like, and durability cannot be easily secured.